Montagne
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: J'veux partir vers l'Est, demain j'monte dans l'car. Vers l'Est j'pars, j'prends mon sac et j'me barre. Song-fic.


Yo ! Une Song-fic écrite pour la 77ème nuit du FoF sur le thème Aventure.

La chanson, c'est Montagne, de Pelot. Écoutez ce groupe, ils en valent la peine, et cette chanson est une de mes préférées, peut-être parce qu'elle me correspond un peu trop.

Bonne lecture !

 **Montagne**

 _Moi et mes Stan sur la route du départ,_

 _Ici l'air m'oppresse, il faut qu'j'aille quelque part …_

J'étouffe, je crois. C'est peut-être l'air de la ville, c'est peut-être la fac, ou encore la chemise trop serrée que je porte. Ou la perspective d'autre chose, dans le bagage que je prépare. Le goût de l'aventure. C'est bon, savez-vous ?

 _Comme j'avais quitté, Paris la vilaine_

 _Juste après l'lycée, v'là qu'j'ai envie again_

 _Mais d'un autre nouvel acte avant qu'il soit trop tard_

 _Me l'ver remplir mon sac et m'barrer,_

 _D'un autre nouvel acte avant qu'il soit trop tard_

 _J'me lève, j'remplis mon sac et j'me barre_

L'air avait la même odeur, quand je déménageais, pour venir ici. Quand j'embrassais ma mère de toutes mes forces, quoique je n'aille pas bien loin. La vie parisienne n'était pas faite pour moi, trop de gens trop pressés. Maintenant que je suis ici, je me demande si ce n'est pas la vie citadine, ou juste la vie avec des gens qui me gêne. Je veux toujours plus, aller plus loin, toujours trouver un endroit plus reculé, et moins d'obligations. Peut-être que je fuis, mais je ne crois pas. On n'a jamais dit d'Indiana Jones qu'il fuyait la banalité d'un quotidien.

 _Et comme d'hab' j'abandonne des millions de choses que j'aimais_

 _Comme Rennes, Van, mes amis que j'n'oublierais jamais_

 _Mais t'sais ? C'que j'ai envie d'faire je le fais,_

 _Et là j'veux être haut dans la neige et l'air frais._

Non pas que la vie ici m'ennuie, non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Ça va me faire du mal de tout abandonner d'un coup, et quoi que j'en dise, la ville même me manquera, de même que Paris me manque, parfois. Ici, j'ai tout, toute ma vie. J'ai mon appart' avec ses vieux meubles en hêtre, l'odeur de la lessive quand elle n'est pas masquée par celle du tabac, mon ampli, ma guitare électrique, mes assiettes-cendriers, mes cannettes de bière empilées … C'est chez moi. Il y a Aqua et Terra, aussi. C'est étrange, parce que j'ai souvent vu Aqua comme une seconde mère, et Terra comme un frère. Si c'était vrai, leur relation serait incestueuse. Il y a leur rire quand je dis ça. Les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude d'Aqua quand je dis que je vais partir, la main chaude de Terra sur mon épaule. Et puis il y a Vanitas.

Vanitas. Vanitas. Vanitas, mon premier amour. Vanitas, mon premier vrai baiser. Vanitas ma première fois. Vanitas mon amoureux. Vanitas et ses jurons. Vanitas et sa mauvaise humeur. Vanitas et sa souplesse de chat. Vanitas et son regard. Oh, oui, c'est dur de le quitter, lui plus que tout, je pense. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un adieu, il me semble.

Toute ma vie, vraiment. Outre mes parents, tout est là. Les gens disent qu'on n'a qu'une seule vie et c'est ainsi qu'ils justifient les choses du même type que ce que je vais faire, je ne suis pas d'accord.

Ma vie, je la laisse. Je veux partir, alors je pars. C'est une nouvelle vie, une deuxième – non ! une troisième vie. Je vivrai trois fois, plus peut-être. Je vivrai des centaines de vies et à travers mes petites morts je n'oublierai pas. C'est comme un cycle de réincarnation, sauf que je ne change pas de corps.

 _J'ai envie d'être haut dans la neige et l'air frais_

 _J'veux partir vers l'Est demain j'monte dans l'car,_

 _Vers l'Est j'pars j'prends mon sac et j'me barre._

Mon sac presque fini, je regarde par la fenêtre. Combien de fois suis-je resté accoudé là, à fumer une cigarette seul ou accompagné ? Je voudrais prendre une photo, mais je suis très mauvais photographe, alors je m'abstiens. De toute façon, je n'oublierai pas. J'entends le bruit bien reconnaissable d'un polaroïd et me retourne. Vanitas, lui, prend de très belles photos, même en instantané. Ça me sidère. Il la met aussitôt sous mon chapeau, qui restera là. Je ne peux pas tout emporter, et là où je vais, seul le bonnet sera de rigueur.

Doucement, Vanitas s'assied sur mon lit, et me tend ma guitare. C'était comme ça, la première fois que je l'ai embrassé. Il portait déjà ses débardeurs découpés qui ne cachaient pas grand-chose. Il était plus jeune que moi, en terminale quand j'entrais en deuxième année de fac. Il était mignon, avec son côté rebelle, violent, mais je sentais qu'il était pur, au fond. Qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'avais pas encore été touché, et qui me donnait incroyablement envie. Alors j'ai chanté _Couvre ta peau_ avec toute l'honnêteté que j'avais en stock, mais il faut bien avouer qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'obéir à cette retenue imbécile que je préconisais.

Revivre la première fois, c'est le privilège des dernières fois. Je joue, et, dans ses yeux, je vois déjà ce que je ferai demain.

 _Et je monte dans un car, qui passe pas par Paris,_

 _Et qui coûte pas trop cher moi j'ai pas d'maille à perdre_

Il fera froid, un peu, beaucoup. J'irai à la gare routière dès le réveil, en laissant juste un mot à Vanitas, en espérant qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop. J'espère qu'il ira bien. Il n'est pas si fort qu'il n'y paraît, savez-vous ? Il est fragile comme un enfant. C'est un enfant, même. Il a pas dix-huit ans, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il entre en école d'arts. Je penserai à prendre la photographie qu'il a prise de moi, elle sera belle. Mais je la lui laisserai, en souvenir. Je peux pas lui voler ça.

 _Il est huit heures et demie, et l'soleil s'lève_

 _Dans les champs l'horizon me manquera d'temps en temps_

 _Mais en échange j'aurai des grandes cimes enneigées,_

 _Les sapins, la vallée, les deux gants et l'bonnet_

Ce sera le point du jour. Sur les champs, le lever de soleil. J'avancerai vers le soleil, c'est à l'Est que je vais, moi. Un peu au Sud, aussi, pour éviter la capitale. Je n'ai pas encore envie de retourner là-bas. Vous le voyez comme moi pas vrai ? J'enfile les gants que j'ai achetés, avec les sous-gants, mais je les retire aussitôt parce que le car est chauffé. Je renifle mon bonnet, je dis au revoir à mon chez moi. Je passe la journée sur la route, à m'arrêter à peine pour fumer et pisser, sandwich dans le sac. Le paysage change déjà.

 _En passant près d'Tour une campagne que j'aime bien_

 _J'm'endors et pense fort à la montagne qui vient_

Je n'ai rien fait et pourtant je m'épuise. Je tiens fort mon étui de guitare. J'ai changé les cordes avant de partir, et j'ai pris des mitaines pour pouvoir jouer, un peu, même où il fera grand froid, parce que je sais qu'il fera grand froid.

 _Mais le nom, de l'endroit où je vais je n'sais plus_

 _Car quel qu'il soit j'voudrais pas être déçu_

Je ne sais même plus le nom de la destination du car, à vrai dire, ça à peu d'importance. Comme dit Shakespeare, une rose, si elle ne s'appelait pas rose, sentirait-elle moins bon ? Les villes, c'est pareil. Enfin, ce regroupement d'habitations, plus que ville. C'est la campagne rase, par où on est, je me laisse bercer par le moteur. Je rêve.

 _Dès qu'c'est beau j'm'arrête dès qu'on est assez haut j'descends,_

 _Dès qu'tout est blanc, bleu vert et blanc_

Je change de car, au cours de ma route, plusieurs fois. Je fais des étapes. J'ai rencontré une vieille dame hier, qui m'a hébergée et nourrie sans aucune contrepartie, juste parce qu'elle est gentille. Parce qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'autre raison. Les couleurs de l'hiver sont sublimes, et si je prends mon temps j'ai tout de même hâte d'être en haut. Une forêt de sapins, ça doit sentir bon. Ma troisième vie est une ère glaciaire sublime. Je ne regretterai jamais de l'avoir vécue.

 _J'ai envie, j'ai envie d'être haut dans la neige et l'air frais_

 _J'veux partir vers l'Est demain j'monte dans l'car,_

 _Vers l'Est j'pars j'prends mon sac et j'me barre_

Je quitte la vieille femme avec un grand sourire, je lui ai joué un morceau de guitare, et elle m'a écouté avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle dit que son mari en jouait, dans le temps. Elle me dit que je peux revenir quand je veux et sur un carnet d'adresse je note ses coordonnées. Je lui enverrai une lettre, je me dis, quand je serai tout là-haut. Je lui raconterai les paysages, comme je sais pas dessiner.

 _Le paysage défile assis là derrière la fenêtre,_

 _Je reste éveillé j'guette l'arrivée du premier détail_

 _De la toute première colline du premier sapin et peut-être,_

 _D'un pépin dans l'fossé, putain qu'ça monte et qu'ça caille,_

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège, toujours excité. La montagne va bientôt commencer, je le sens, je sens l'aventure et bon dieu c'est délicieux. Je roule mes cigarettes dans le car en mâchant du chewing-gum. Je reste alerte, je ne veux pas m'endormir, pas maintenant. J'ai vu la première colline, le début du relief et ce qui m'impatiente le plus c'est bien de savoir que ce n'est que le début. Le flore change, doucement mes sûrement, ce ne sont plus les mêmes fleurs, plus les mêmes arbres, et je me demande si je verrai des edelweiss. Je sens qu'on monte, dans mon corps, mes oreilles me font mal à cause de la pression alors je mâche encore plus mon chewing-gum, je rajuste ma polaire, celle qu'Aqua m'a offerte pour que j'aie pas froid. J'ai peur que ça ne suffise plus longtemps.

 _J'veux être la buée vient d'en haut comme d'en bas,_

 _Là où tes bottes et ton manteau, d'viennent tes meilleurs potes_

 _J'ai hâte d'être posé dans la neige et l'air frais_

 _J'veux tout voir, tout connaître, tout avoir d'vant les yeux._

Mais j'ai hâte, hâte que ça ne suffise plus, hâte de me geler les couilles dans un monde blanc pareil aux contes du nord, j'ai hâte de voir. Voir, je ne demande que ça. Mes yeux attendent, captent, adorent chaque pierre et chaque ciel. Voir, qu'est-ce que c'est beau. Et plus je vois de choses, plus j'ai envie d'en voir, c'est un infini de plaisir et de désir.

 _J'ai envie d'être haut dans la neige et l'air frais,_

 _J'ai envie d'être haut dans la neige et l'air frais_

 _J'veux partir vers l'Est demain j'monte dans l'car,_

 _Vers l'Est j'pars j'prends mon sac et j'me barre._

Et ça y est. C'est presque un orgasme. Une consécration. Avec mon pantalon de ski, ma polaire, mon lourd manteau je me pose dans la neige, haut, très haut. Il y a un refuge à un kilomètre, j'irai ce soir. Mais là le soleil se couche, et moi, de haut, je le vois. Il y a la montagne qui voudrait l'engloutir. C'est ma grande aventure. La ciel a des tas de couleurs qui se reflètent sur la neige, ça sent les sapins, un peu, pas beaucoup à cause du froid. C'est sublime. Alors je prends ma guitare, je change mes gants contre des mitaines. Je joue. Je joue et je sens à peine mes phalanges, et pourtant pas de fausse note. C'est la montagne qui m'aide à jouer, elle comprend que je l'aime et elle me le rend, elle me laisse l'aimer et c'est déjà tant pour moi. Je devine la faune dans les traces de pas dans la neige. Si je regarde derrière, le ciel est bleu. Si je regarde devant, il est rouge. C'est encore plus immense vu d'ici. Je me rends compte que le ciel est toujours aussi loin, et que même si j'ai l'impression de pouvoir le toucher, avec tout ce que j'ai monté je ne me suis pas vraiment rapproché de lui.

Je chante, aussi. Je repense à tout le monde. Oh, non, je ne regrette pas. Je ne peux pas regretter ça, jamais, même s'ils me manquent. C'est trop incroyable, trop sublime pour se permettre de passer à côté. Trop exceptionnel pour s'en priver. C'est un rêve qui existe. Je joue à m'en péter les phalanges, jusqu'à ce que le soleil en aie marre et aille se coucher pour de bon. Je vois déjà quelques étoiles, le ciel est dégagé.

Putain, c'est beau.

Je disais que j'allais décrire tout ça, mais en fait il n'y a pas de mot.

C'est trop.

 _Et sûrement qu'vous m'entendrez chanter ça longtemps_

 _Avec la même envie vu qu'j'aurai jamais l'cran_

 _De tenter l'aventure réaliser mes rêves_

 _Faut tout l'temps qu'on m'pousse p'is f' tout l'temps qu'on m'aide_

C'est trop, et trop loin.

Parce que je suis pas vraiment à la montagne, vous savez. Je suis à Rennes, dans mon appartement, avec Vanitas. Et je chante cette histoire que je ne vivrai sûrement qu'en rêve, mon bovarysme à moi, mon côté Don Quichotte. Il me manque ce truc des vrais aventuriers, ce courage de prendre la route. Je manque de cran, certainement. J'ai toujours été aidé dans les grandes décisions, et je crois que ça me fait un peu peur, de me détacher de tout ça.

Je suis chez moi.

 _Sûrement qu'vous m'entendrez chanter cette chanson_

 _Même jusqu'à ma mort si tant est qu'ce soit long_

 _Je chanterai mes rêves dans ma p'tite vie banale,_

 _En m'disant qu'les rêves, c'est déjà pas mal._

Je suis chez moi et Vanitas pose une main sur mon épaule comme mes accords faiblissent. Je m'interromps, pour défaire le bagage que de toute façon, je n'emmènerai nulle part. J'ai tout, ici. Et puis j'ai ma chanson. Les rêves, c'est encore beau, parce que j'y crois, soyez-en certains. Et même si j'ai l'air d'un étudiant lambda, même si on me confond avec n'importe qui, moi j'ai mon rêve, et je le chéris, je le vis dans ma tête, je l'imagine, je le ressens. Quand j'ai défait mon gros sac je reviens sur le lit, je reprends la guitare.

 _J'ai envie, j'ai envie d'autre chose que de faire c'qui s'fait._

 _De suivre des ch'mins qui me mènent nulle part,_

 _Du jour au lendemain, changer d'histoire_

Une vie tout à fait normale, c'est pas pour moi, en fait. Je positionne mes doigts, je ferme les yeux. Moi, je vais voyager.

 _J'ai envie, j'ai envie d'être haut dans la neige et l'air frais_

 _J'veux partir vers l'Est demain j'monte dans l'car,_

 _Vers l'Est j'pars j'prends mon sac et j'me barre_

Le soleil est couché, maintenant, et on voit toutes les étoiles. Je suis dans mon appartement avec Vanitas. Je suis à la montagne tout seul. Je suis à la montagne avec Vanitas. J'ai tout, ici.

.

Voilà ! Il est cinq heures trente-quatre et je vais dormir.

Commentez !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
